Mistaken Identities
by Apocalyptic Fish
Summary: The Cullen family may be mysterious to the teenagers of Forks but how do they look to someone who does not care about their family scandals. This is not to be taken seriously.


**Title:** Mistaken Identities  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None

**Category:** Twilight  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> I don't think that there are any.  
><strong>Summary: The Cullen family may be mysterious to the teenagers of Forks but how do they look to someone who does not care about their family scandals.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> This is not meant to be taken seriously.  
><strong>Notes: Please don't read if you are easily offended.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I thank god for that every day.**

* * *

><p>Miss Jennifer Deleon had been a teacher for as long as she could remember. It had not always been something that she had been paid for but she had known that it was her calling from a young age. Things that she was unable to do on a teacher's salary she more than made up for with the inheritance that she been left on her eighteenth birthday. It just so happened that what she liked to do was travel. It was a plain luck that teachers were universally needed and she had yet to be turned down for a job.<p>

Her most recent move had taken her to a small town in Washington called Forks. It was here that she would teach a separate class for students with "learning difficulties". She might not have been teaching as long as some but she did know that learning difficulties was just a polite way of saying mentally retarded. She had no problem working with them but she could not say that she had all that much experience and so she just hoped that she would have some time to adjust to the change in pace.

Her fears were not helped by how badly organized the school was. Miss Jennifer, as she liked her students to call her, could not say that Forks High was the most badly prepared school because with its small size they did not really need that much organization to keep themselves running but she could truthfully say that it was up in the top five. Looking in the portfolio while she was on the plane to her new home Jennifer noticed that they had not even been able to procure her a room for her.

Her class would be during the lunch and attendance would be mandatory where she would help them work on their homework or anything else that they wished to do during that time. Miss Jennifer was actually rather amazed that a town as small as Forks would be able to accommodate learning difficulties. She had worked in a few towns that had been around the same size and they had not done so. The progress that Forks had to offer was rather impressive and it brought her hope.

When her plane had touched down she was in the middle of a very good novel that she had bought for the plane ride over. It had been a good book and she was excited to finish it. Yet she reluctantly put her book back into her carry-on bag and leaned back trying to get comfortable as the hostess started her mandatory speech for the planes descent.

After jumping through the many hoops that were required in order to leave the airport and waiting a good half hour for her bright multicolored neon bags to exit the bag carousel she found that it was rather later than she had planned to arrive. Her plane that had been a little over thirty minutes late picking her had been around an hour late dropping her off. Luckily for her she had thought to have her car delivered before she was scheduled to leave so that she only had to look around the parking lot before she found her dark blue Chevy Impala parked near the middle of the parking lot.

Finding her new house was easy because of the way that the town was set out and she was even happier that she had paid to have the house furnished for her because she was too tired to organize anything. She had even got the things that she would need for the first day of school ready beforehand. Deciding that flying over the very day before she was supposed to work a job Jennifer dragged her body upstairs got ready for bed and laying under the covers decided to read a chapter before turning in for the night.

What she did not notice was the fact that one chapter was quickly changed to two and then three until finally she had finished the entire book and it was five hours before she her class would start. This was bad seeing as she would only be working for the lunch period. Recalling the phone e-mail had given her about taking the first half of the day to get a feel of the town Jennifer quickly decided to get a feel of the back of her eyelids instead.

When her alarm went off four and a half hours later Jennifer felt like she would not say no to a few more hours. Yet she had only given herself thirty minutes to get everything ready and driven to the school so as quickly as possible she forced herself to get up and ready.

Unsurprisingly she found herself almost getting lost a few times because of her unfamiliarity with the town. After a few minutes however she was able to find her way and walked into the lunch room after clocking in ten minutes after the period was under way.

Everyone was seated by the time she walked in and she was surprised by how everybody was already seated and eating lunch so soon. When she had been in high school people could be could be found as close as ten minutes to the end of the lunch period waiting in line for food. The clock on the opposite wall reminded Jennifer that she was late to her first class and she did not want to make a bad impression on her first day. Yet a quick glance around did not uncover any obvious sign as to where she was supposed to go.

Sighing Miss Jennifer took a deep breath and after five counts slowly let it out. She looked to each table individually and tried to decide which ones looked like the best candidates for learning disabilities. The first table that she saw looked to be where most of the noise in the cafeteria was coming from. They were laughing and teasing each other and generally having a good time. She immediately dismissed this table as well as the tables scattered throughout that had a similar look to them if on a smaller scale.

The two tables that stood out to her happened to be side by side. One group had two tables pushed together with around twelve students altogether doing what looked like homework on the first day of school. While it was surprising it was not unwelcome. The table beside this one was the one that really made her radar go off.

There were five students: two girls and three boys sitting together. Each of them was wearing designer labels from an assortment of famous preppy designers. None of them were touching their food. While this was all rather odd what made her believe that this was the table that she was looking for was the fact that each one of them was looking in the opposite direction and randomly their lips would move as if they were talking to someone.

A stab of panic ripped through her. What if learning disabilities did not mean retarded and instead that they were violent and unpredictable? She was just about ready to work herself into an early heart attack when she thought of how unlikely all that was. The principal would never let them in if they were a danger to other students. Besides just because their lips were moving did not mean that they actually were talking. They each had brain damage to a certain degree so she should not be surprised if they had some involuntary muscle spasms.

Courage gathered Miss Jennifer marched her way over to the five students. Two of them were blond and the rest had varying degrees of brunette hair. The new teacher of Forks High sat down in the last available seat at the table and dove right in to the introductions. "Hi, my name is Miss Jennifer. We are going to get to know each other very well today. I don't really have much planned for today so you can just do any homework that you got from the classes that you had before lunch." The blonde to her right sneered at her. The girl looked to be tall and if not for the pasty skin color could have been very beautiful. As if was it looked as if she had spent the last year in someone's basement playing Dungeons and Dragons without sleep causing deep, dark circles under her eyes. The people around her did not look any better.

"It is important that you eat. If you don't like what is offered I can talk to your parents about bringing your own lunch to school but you should not be skipping meals," Miss Jennifer said off topic pretending to miss the soft coming from the blond male who had his arm around the small dark haired girl next to him.

"Before we start I think that I should get to know you." A throat was cleared nearby and Jennifer turned to a girl who it appeared had come over from the table that had been doing homework the last time that she had seen her. "One second, please? When I point to you say your name. After I want you to each talk to one another for a few minutes before we start on homework."

Slowly Miss Jennifer pointed to each one and their name was said.

"Alice." The short dark brown female sang.

"Jasper," was said by the blond male that had snorted when she had talked briefly about the dangers of skipping meals.

"Rosalie," was the blonde female who had her arm around a very tall and athletic male who introduced himself as, "Emmett."

The last boy sat by himself and seemed to almost by brooding. If I did not know better I would have said that he was a girly looking Angel. "Edward," was said as if he had the world on his shoulders and it made me want to smack the boy over the head. That or give him a straight blade to get it over with already.

After making sure that everybody knew that they were to talk to each other I turned to the girl who had come all the way over to me and hoped that I would be able to have the correct knowledge to answer whatever question that she could come up with. "Um. . . Are you Mrs. Jennifer Dolman?" she stuttered.

"Yes I am. How can I help you?"

She cheeks turned a deep red and looked almost apologetic. "Hi. I'm Edna. I think that you have the wrong table. They are not in your class. We are." And she pointed to the table that I had assumed had been the overachiever table. In that instant I realized why they had their homework out. I did a double take at the table I had gone to and the one I should have gone to.

Embarrassment did not even cover what I was going through right then. I had mistakenly thought that they had been using a euphemism when they had really meant what they had said. Slowly backing away from the table I found myself unable to meet the eyes of the students that I had mistakenly believed had been Forks High's special education class.


End file.
